I LOVE YOU
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menikah. Mereka saling mencintai, namun apakah kehidupan asmara mereka akan mengalir tanpa halangan?  LET'S READ! PLEASE, LEAVE COMMENT! YAOI. KyuMin. OneShoot


**Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menikah. Mereka saling mencintai, namun apakah kehidupan asmara mereka akan mengalir tanpa halangan?**

**LET'S READ! PLEASE, LEAVE COMMENT!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You<strong>

Oneshoot

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

Cast: KyuMin

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… Forever

Warning: YAOI/Boys Love, Abal, Membosankan, tidak sesuai EYD.

Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menikah. Mereka saling mencintai, namun apakah kehidupan asmara mereka akan mengalir tanpa halangan?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**\(^.^) Happy Reading (^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kyu, lebih baik kita bercerai saja", usul seorang <em>namja<em> yang sedang menyeruput teh manisnya.

_Namja_ yang duduk di hadapannya terbelalak kaget dengan pernyataan itu. Sebenarnya _namja_ ini belum bisa mencerna apakah hal itu bisa dikatakan sebagai pernyataan atau pertanyaan atau ajakan. Satu hal yang ia mengerti, ia tidak bisa menerima kata-kata yang terlontar baru saja itu.

"Apa? Cerai, _chagiya_? Leluconmu sangat lucu pagi ini", lontar sang suami

BRAAK! Sungmin menggebrak meja makan dengan sangat keras, membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi karena kaget.

"Aku tidak peduli, Kyu! Aku lelah. Aku lelah bersamamu", jerit Sungmin histeris.

Kyuhyun tersontak mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan dari _'istri'_nya. Ia membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya ternganga lebar. Bukti bahwa Kyu memang sangat terkejut. Tergores rasa sakit hati di wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Min_-ah_! Kamu harus jelaskan kepadaku alasannya", ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia berusaha mendekati Sungmin, yang biasa dipanggil Minnie, di kursi depan mejanya.

Sungmin menolak semua bentuk permohonan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ia melepas genggaman Kyu di bahunya dengan kasar. Airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Cukup, Kyu. Aku lelah. Setelah aku pulang bekerja, kita selesaikan semua masalah ini", ucap Sungmin dengan mimik wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

Sebelum Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan, ia mencium pipi Kyu dengan lembut sesaat. Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini, masih terdiam membeku di tempatnya. Hatinya hancur, terkoyak ribuan pedang katana yang tajam. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Ia menatap kosong kepada bayangan Sungmin yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu apartemen mereka.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Minnie-_chagiya_!"

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Sepasang kekasih ini mulai menjalin cinta mereka saat mereka beranjak dewasa. Kisah mereka dimulai dari hubungan antara tetangga, lalu berubah menjadi pertemanan, berkembang menjadi hubungan kakak-adik, dan entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Duabelas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi mereka untuk mengenal karakteristik masing-masing. Bukannya terkubur oleh sang waktu yang mulai mengering, justru cinta mereka semakin tumbuh subur.

Di hari yang cerah, burung-burung bersenandung merdu, mereka mengucapkan janji di depan Tuhan dan hadirin untuk saling menjaga hingga akhir hayat. Pasangan pengantin ini terlihat sangat mempesona di depan altar. Suasana gereja yang indah berbalut warna putih-pink dengan warna-warni bunga sebagai dekorasi, menambah kekhidmatan upacara sakral itu. Sang pria mencium sang 'wanita' dengan penuh kasih sebagai tanda bahwa orang ini adalah miliknya seorang. Setelah bertahun-tahun menjalin kisah kehidupan asmara, akhirnya mereka disatukan oleh ikatan pernikahan. Kehidupan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai setelah ini.

"_Yeobo_! Makanan sudah siap", teriak sang _'istri'_ kepada suami tercintanya.

Sejak matahari masih asyik mengalun mimpi, sang _'istri'_ sudah sibuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah, sedangkan sang suami masih bergelut dalam selimut hangatnya. Sang _'istri'_ menghampiri suaminya di kamar. Ia menarik selimut suaminya, namun ditahan oleh tangan yang masih terlelap itu. Terjadilah tarik-menarik selimut.

Setelah pertarungan sengit itu, sang suami menarik _'istri'_nya hingga menimpa tubuhnya. Sang suami membuka matanya. Ia membelalakan mata musangnya agar dapat menelanjangi setiap sisi wajah _'istri'_nya. Ia membelai rambut sang _'istri'_. Tangannya menjelajahi setiap inchi wajah manis itu. Mata kelinci yang menggoda. Hidung mancung kecil yang imut. Pipi tembam yang menggemaskan. Bibir semerah ceri yang membuat napsu setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Chu~~

Sang suami mencium bibir _'istri'_nya dengan lembut, lalu melumatnya ringan. Tidak mau mengikuti alur permainan sang suami, sang _'istri'_ mendorong suaminya itu menjauh darinya.

"Cukup, Kyu! Aku sudah akan terlambat bekerja. Ini sudah siang, kamu harus segera mandi. Kamu ada kuliah pagi kan?", jelas sang _'istri'_ imut, yang sering kita panggil Lee Sungmin. Ralat. Cho Sungmin setelah ia menikah dengan manusia egois bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sungmin gemas menatap _namja_ manja di depannya itu. Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyu, lalu menciumnya sekilas. "Cukup, Kyu! Ayo mandi", ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tubuh Kyu dari atas ranjang.

"Mandi bareng ya?", pinta Kyu dengan mata berbinar-binar ditambah wajah mesumnya.

Sungmin memberikan sebuah handuk kepada Kyu. "_No way_! Cepat mandi atau kamu nggak dapat jatah segala-galanya", perintah Sungmin mutlak.

Mendengar perintah komandan besar Sungmin, membuat Kyu tidak dapat membantah. Ia langsung mandi, lalu secepatnya menyusul Sungmin di meja makan. Sungmin sudah duduk tenang di sana, sedikit menyesap susu vanilla kesukaannya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sudah rapi. Ia bangun dari duduknya, menyiapkan segala makanan yang ingin Kyu makan. Setelah selesai menyiapkan satu piring sarapan bergizi untuk Kyu, Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyu lembut. Ia ikut makan di depan Kyu.

"_Hyung_, kau terlihat manis dengan setelan jas barumu itu", komentar Kyu saat ia melihat Sungmin menggunakan jas berwarna pink yang baru ia beli minggu lalu.

Sungmin mengambil tas ransel yang biasa Kyu bawa untuk kuliah. Ia menatap Kyu kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyu mencubit pipi Sungmin. "_Chagiya_, kamu terlihat semakin menggemaskan. _Neomu kyeopta_!"

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku ini _manly_, Kyu! Huh! Aku ini tampan. Aku tidak manis. Kau menyebalkan Kyu", ambek Sungmin sambil melangkah keluar dari _apartement_ mereka. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan sangat marah. Kyuhyun yang melihat _'istri'_nya itu marah, langsung berlari mengikutinya keluar _apartement_.

Ckiiit!

"Kita sudah sampai. Cepat keluar sana!", teriak Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka kunci otomatis mobilnya.

Setiap hari Sungmin selalu mengantar Kyu ke kampusnya, terkadang Kyu yang mengantar Sungmin ke kantor, tapi itu jarang sekali terjadi. Kyu dan Sungmin memang berbeda dua tahun. Saat ini Kyuhyun telah belajar di semester akhir kuliahnya, sedangkan Sungmin menjadi seorang _Manajer_ di perusahaan appanya. Beginilah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Sungmin selalu menyiapkan segalanya untuk Kyuhyun, bahkan ia selalu merapikan penampilan Kyu sebelum mereka berangkat. Tak lupa _morning kiss_ di setiap perpisahan mereka. Hanya saja hari ini hal itu tidak akan terjadi, perihal Sungmin sedang ngambek berat dengan Kyu. _Poor Kyu_!

"KELUAR KAU SEKARANG", teriak Sungmin di telinga Kyu saat Kyu sudah mulai mendekat untuk meminta _morning kiss_nya.

Merasa dirinya terancam, Kyu langsung bergegas turun dari mobil. "_Hyung_, hati-hati ya!_i love you_", ucap Kyu sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Hari ini kamu PULANG SENDIRI", teriak Sungmin setelah Kyu menutup sang pintu tidak bersalah, lalu ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kyu menghela napasnya. Ia mengelus dadanya. "Ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untukku"

**.**

**('^3^)b ::YuyaLoveSungmin:: r(^,)**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja pulang dari kantor setelah seharian penuh ia berkutat dengan segudang dokumen menyebalkan di kantor. Lelah begitu menyerang tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman.

"Selamat datang, _yeobo_", sapa Kyu sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengambil tas kerja Sungmin, lalu menggiring Sungmin masuk ke dalam _apartement_ sederhana mereka. "Kamu mau makan atau mandi dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu"

Sungmin melepas sepatunya dengan lelah. "Terima kasih, Kyu. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang", lirih Sungmin. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kyuhyun ikut duduk di samping Sungmin, menyenderkan kepala Sungmin ke bahunya. "Maafkan aku tadi pagi ya, Kyu", ucap Sungmin sekali lagi.

"_Ne_"jawab Kyu singkat. Ia memainkan tangan Sungmin sambil sedikit memberi pijatan kepadanya. "Nah, sekarang _Hyung_ mandi dulu. Setelah itu makan, terus tidur ya", kata Kyu, membantu Sungmin berdiri. Ia membawa Sungmin yang berjalan gontai ke dalam kamarnya. Kyu memberikan handuk kepada Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyu ingin sekali melahap Sungmin, hanya saja gurat-gurat lelah di wajah Sungmin membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, suatu tempat yang sangat _taboo_ didatangi Kyu. Kyuhyun berniat untuk membuatkan _'istri'_nya sebuah makanan. Ya, cukup sebuah _ramen_.

"Semoga saja _ramen_ itu layak untuk dimakan. Aku kan sudah belajar masak sama Wookie. Sampai aku harus betah mendapat wejangan-wejangannya yang panjang lebar. Huh! Memang seberapa susahnya sih buat _ramen_, sampai aku dimarah-marahi terus"gumam Kyuhyun sambil sibuk mengingat-ingat _step by step_ cara membuat ramen yang enak.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terlihat sudah sangat segar. Tubuhnya berbalut dress berwarna pink yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan leher jenjang putih nan mulus miliknya. Kyuhyun menahan napas melihat anugerah indah Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludah kecut. Oh, sesuatu di bawah sana sudah sedikit sesak.

'Sabar, _junior_. Nanti kamu akan merasakan surga dunia, tapi sabar dulu ya', batin Kyu tersiksa. Ia mengelus pelan _junior_-nya yang sedikit mendesak naluri iblisnya.

Sungmin masih menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya. Buliran air yang berjatuhan di atas bahu dan leher Sungmin, membuat suhu tubuh Kyu naik. Sungmin mendekati mangkuk yang sudah disediakan Kyu tadi di atas meja makan.

"Kyu, kamu membuat _ramen_?", tanya Sungmin yang dijawab anggukan pelan dari Kyu. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia sedang membangunkan iblis yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Kyu. Sungmin terlihat tidak berselera, lalu ia pergi dari ruang makan itu.

"_Hyung_! Tidak makan dulu?", tanya Kyu, masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula.

Sungmin menoleh, sebelum ia sampai di depan kamarnya. "Tidak, Kyu. Kau harusnya tahu, butuh waktu minimal tiga hari untuk mencerna mie itu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanku. _Mian_. Kamu habiskan saja _ramen_ itu", jawab Sungmin dengan wajah datar dan sedikit suara kesal dalam nada bicaranya.

BRAAAK! Suara pintu dibanting cukup keras. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia mengelus _junior_-nya yang sudah tak tertahan ingin dijamah.

Dengan langkah berani, Kyu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut, berbagi kehangatan bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin sedikit melenguh. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Sungmin, membiarkan _saliva-_nya membasahi seluruh sisi bibir Sungmin yang menggoda. Kyuhyun mendorong bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya, memaksa sedikit celah untuk mencapai kenikmatan daging tak bertulang di dalamnya. Tangan Kyu tidak diam. Tangan kanannya menarik leher Sungmin agar ciumannya lebih intim lagi. Sedangkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun menelusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam Sungmin yang telah tersibak dari dress Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhasil menjebol pertahanan Sungmin. Tanpa ragu, ia memasukan lidahnya, lalu mengabsen seluruh rongga mulut Sungmin hingga tidak ada satu sisipun terlewati. Sungmin melenguh lebih kuat lagi. Wajahnya memerah. Butir-butir keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

HAP!

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan sesuatu yang dicarinya, lidah Sungmin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyu menggigit lidah Sungmin. Menghisap-hisap lidah itu dengan seduktif. Di bagian bawah, _junior_ Sungmin sudah membesar dan tegang. Kyuhyun memindahkan permainannya ke atas leher putih Sungmin. Ia hisap, jilat dan sedikit menggigit bagian itu dengan penuh napsu.

BRAAAAK!

Kyuhyun jatuh dari ranjang. Kepalanya terkatuk meja rias. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan garang. Ia melempar sebuah bantal kepada Kyu. "Dasar Kyu _PERVERT_! Seenaknya kamu mau nge-_rape _aku lagi tidur. SIALAN!", teriak Sungmin histeris.

"Tapi _Hyung_, kau begitu menggoda. _Junior_-ku ingin disentuh oleh _hole_-mu yang nikmat", ujar Kyu memelas. Wajah Kyu sudah sangat memerah karena menahan sensasi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Cari waktu yang tepat dong. Seenaknya mau nge-_rape_ aku. Aku tidak akan sudi tahu!", ketus Sungmin. Ia menarik celananya yang sudah hampir terlepas, lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali naik ke atas ranjang, sedikit menyibakkan selimut agar ia bisa masuk ke dalamnya. "Tapi _hyung_, kamu kan _'istri'_ku. Kamu wajib memuaskanku dong", bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada sisi ranjangnya. Sungmin menarik selimutnya agar Kyuhyun tidak dapat berbagi dengannya. "Jadi kau pikir aku hanya pemuas napsu _seks_-mu, begitu? PERGI SANA! Cari saja _gigol_o di luar sana yang mau memuaskanmu", teriak Sungmin. Ia membalikkan badannya, lalu menenggelam wajahnya di atas bantal. Ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun melihat gumpalan kain itu naik-turun, menandakan _'istri'_nya sedang menangis. "Jangan salah paham _chagi_. Hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku lepas kontrol begini. Ayolah _chagi_! Nanggung nih! Aku bisa sakit kalau ditahan seperti ini, _please_! _Blowjob_ deh", tawar Kyu lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Junior-nya sudah berkedut-kedut.

Kyuhyun membelai tubuh Sungmin yang tertutup selimut, memintanya untuk membalikkan badan. Bukannya dituruti keinginan suaminya itu, Sungmin malah semakin mendekap selimutnya. "Tolong, mengerti Kyu. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Mungkin lain kali. _Mian_", lirih Sungmin dengan diikuti isak tangisnya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, _chagiya_. Aku akan tidur di luar. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Selamat malam", ucap Kyu mengakhiri usaha kerasnya. Sepertinya malam ini, Kyu harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

**.**

**v(X.X) YuyaLoveSungmin (TwT)/**

**.**

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya seluruh lelahnya telah habis ditelan malam. Sungmin teringat tentang kejadian semalam, yang membuatnya dengan tega memaksa Kyu tidur di luar. Sungmin bergegas keluar kamar untuk mencari suami tercintanya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Dari mimik wajahnya terlihat Kyu sangatlah letih. Hati Sungmin terenyuh. Sungmin mencoba membangunkan Kyu dengan _morning kiss_-nya.

"_Hei, chagiya. Ireona_!", bisik Sungmin lembut di daun telinga Kyu. Ia tak lupa menghembuskan sedikit angin sejuk ke tengkuk Kyu dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Ia menarik selimut yang melekat pada tubuhnya hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terganggu dengan tindakan Sungmin. Sungmin pun tidak berhenti sampai situ. Ia membuka selimut Kyuhyun hingga tidak menutupi kepalanya. Tangan Sungmin tak tinggal diam. Ia mengelus paha Kyuhyun yang tertutupi selimut.

"_Ah, Baby-Kyu! Ireona! Chagiyaaa~_", desah Sungmin dengan tiupan lembut dan sentuhan di paha Kyuhyun. Gerakan ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa terganggu, tapi tak menunjukkan gelagat akan bangun.

CUP! Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi, sedikit memberikan lumatan pada bibir seksi itu. Butuh waktu lama bagi Cho Sungmin untuk mendapatkan kuluman demi kuluman pada permukaan bibirnya yang imut.

Sungmin mengelus pipi orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman _'panas'_ di pagi hari. Sungmin refleks naik ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun agar mempermudah aktivitas pagi mereka. Entah hilang kemana rasa letih dan kecewa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun semalam. Saat ini ia hanya merasa menjadi _namja_ paling beruntung di seluruh dunia.

Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya evi dan mesum, mulai menggerayangi tubuh molek _'istri'_nya itu. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali dijamah oleh Kyu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa jengah dengan belaian manis Kyu. Hanya saja semalam ia sangat lelah. Sekarang saat yang tepat, karena hari minggu, jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun dengan suaminya. Mau berapa ronde pun Sungmin pasti menyanggupinya. _Gotcha! Kyuhyun, you must be so strong for this long day!_

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Apa yang dijanjikan Sungmin terjadi juga. Saat ini dua orang _namja_ tampan dan manis sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Makanan yang tersedia di atas meja sudah tak dapat mengundang selera. Mereka sibuk dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Sungmin memberikan Kyuhyun secarik kertas dan pulpen.

"Tulis semua sifatku yang tidak kamu sukai!", pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun melongo. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan permintaan Sungmin. Sungmin menghela napas, sambil menaruh kertas dan pulpen miliknya di atas meja. "Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, Kyu. Aku rasa aku masih ingin mempertahankan pernikahan kita, tapi aku ingin kita saling terbuka. Kamu sebutkan hal-hal yang kamu tidak sukai tentangku, begitu pun sebaliknya. Selanjutnya kita bisa memperbaikinya. Kalau sampai akhirnya tidak juga bisa diperbaiki, mari kita cerai"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut. Jantungnya nyeri setiap mendengar kata cerai keluar dari bibir _'istri'_nya itu. Kali ini Sungmin terlihat sangat serius. Ia memilih untuk menulis keluh kesahnya di meja depan televisi, yang masih satu ruangan dengan ruang makan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti keinginan istrinya itu.

Selang berapa lama dalam keheningan, Sungmin melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sudah selesai?", tanyanya antusias. Kyu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Oke. Aku yang akan memulainya", ucapnya sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Aku benci sekali saat kamu dengan seenaknya menciumku di mana pun. Tak adakah rasa malu di dalam otakmu itu? Entah kapan kamu bisa menghapus sikap mesummu itu", baca Sungmin pada keluh kesahnya yang pertama.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Min!", bela Kyuhyun, mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin mendelikkan matanya, seraya meminta Kyuhyun kembali ke kursinya.

"DIAM! Dengarkan dulu semua perasaanku, baru kamu bisa membantah semuanya dengan omong kosongmu itu", bentak Sungmin. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Aku benci sekali saat kamu tidak bisa menyiapkan semua keperluanmu. Aku benci saat kamu dengan seenaknya mengganti bajumu berkali-kali padahal pakaianmu belum kotor benar. Apakah kamu tahu kesulitanku untuk merapikannya, KYU?", teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata, namun ia menahan segala bentuk jawaban yang mungkin akan menambah kemarahan Sungmin.

"Aku benci saat kamu mengacuhkanku hanya karena sebuah game terkutuk itu. Aku benci kamu saat aku harus mengurusi semua urusan kantor dan rumah, sedangkan kamu hanya bermain-main tanpa peduli. Aku benci kamu saat—", kata Sungmin membaca semua daftar keluh kesah yang telah ia tulis tadi. Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya.

"Sudah?", tanya Kyuhyun pelan saat Sungmin berhenti berkata-kata. Hanya terdengar suara napas yang memburu dari saluran napasnya.

"Selesai", jawab Sungmin sambil menarik napas panjang-panjang. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Kedua pasangan ini masih terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja makan yang dipenuhi menu makan malam mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tak ingin mengeluarkan satu katapun, hanya membiarkan _'istri'_nya itu kembali tenang. "Kenapa diam? Cepat sebutkan kejelekanku sekarang!", pinta Sungmin dengan nada tinggi. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Merasa kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun, Sungmin menarik kertas milik Kyuhyun. "Sini! BIAR AKU SAJA!", bentaknya dengan kasar. Mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar saat ia tak menemukan satu goresan apa pun di atas kertas putih itu. Ia meremas kertas itu, lalu membuangnya sembarang. "Maksudmu apa, Kyu? Kenapa kamu tidak mau menuliskan semua kejelekanku? Apa kertas itu tak cukup?", tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Dada Sungmin sesak. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh suaminya sendiri. Apa sebegitu bencinya sosok di depannya ini hingga mengikuti permintaan kecilnya saja Kyu tak mampu? Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Ia sangat frustasi, karena Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi kalimatnya satu patah kata pun.

"Tidak ada. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Bagiku kamu sempurna. Maafkan aku, Min! Aku akan berusaha mengubah semua keburukanku. Aku mohon jangan pergi. Tanpamu aku tak bisa bernapas. _You're my everything_!", jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari sosok orang yang mengeluarkan suara begitu lirih dan dalam. Sungmin menyadari suara pelan Kyu sangat mengisyaratkan kepedihan, rasa sakit dan kekecewaan. Namun Sungmin masih bisa mereasakan ketulusan, kejujuran dan kehangatan pada setiap kata yang dilontarkan _namja_ paling dicintainya itu.

Bagaikan ditimpa batu besar, dada Sungmin sakit. Rasa sesak langsung menyerangnya. Wajah tampan itu sudah basah oleh air mata yang tak akan berhenti itu. Mata tajam itu kini sendu, nampak luka dalam retinanya. Bibir seksi itu bergetar, seiring isak tangisnya. Sungmin sontak memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, tubuh _namja_ yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia sudah menangis.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Min! Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu", lirih Kyu dalam dekapan Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, masih menangis, namun ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun, bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan kata maafnya, membuat Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah. Ia memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai tirus. Hatinya semakin sakit. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sikapnya selama ini justru menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _namja_ manis itu. Ia takut melihat Sungmin. Ia takut mendapat penolakan lagi.

Sungmin bersikeras menahan wajah Kyuhyun agar dapat menatap dirinya dengan lekat. CUP! Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun penuh perasaan. Ia menyalurkan semua perasaan kasihnya dengan lembut. Sungmin menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman mesra yang telah lama mereka lupakan itu.

'Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Maafkan aku', janji Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Sungmin melepas ciumannya dari bibir Kyuhyun yang basah, entah karena saliva mereka atau airmata mereka. Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, senyuman termanis yang pernah ia berikan kepada orang lain. "I LOVE YOU", ucap mereka bersamaan, kemudian mereka langsung mengadu bibir kembali.

**.**

**.**

**("^0^)/..::The End::..\(TwT")**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~Cinta tulus itu adalah mencintai apa adanya. Mencintai tidak menuntut orang yang kita cintai menjadi apa yang kita inginkan. Cinta itu tidak menuntut untuk mengubah kebiasaan setiap insan. Karena cinta itulah, berbeda dan saling melengkapi. Pahamilah semua orang yang kita cintai. Cintailah mereka apa adanya. Karena tanpa mereka, kita bukanlah apa-apa~~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...::Cuap2 Author::...<strong>

NO EDIT. SORRY FOR TYPOS.

Semoga teman2 suka ya dan bisa ambil hikmahnya. Aku sih tersentuh banget pas buatnya. ini FF LAMA yang nggak selesai2. cuma sekarang aku selesaiin aja. hhe~

Tetap berikan COMMENT ya untuk SEMANGATku...

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA FFKU, APALAGI MAU NGELIKE DAN COMMENT!

_YLS_

* * *

><p>Nb: Yuya akan <strong>PINDAH<strong> jadi kemungkinan besar aku **akan OFF dari FFN**. **Yuya AKTIF di FACEBOOK: LEE YEOMIN HA**. Di sana ada FF baru Yuya. Cari saja di NOTES. Kalo sulit nyarinya, _**ADD**_ Yuya, nanti Yuya akan bantu kalian.


End file.
